Talk:Easter eggs (Dragon Age II)
"Fenris's Sister is said to live in Khorinis wich is also the Name of the main Town in Gothic 2 5." Doesn't Hawke mention that Varania lived in Qarinus? Sounds similar to Khorinis but is on the Thedas map... --Monday madrigal (talk) 00:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) @monday You're correct. I did a rework of the page and fixed this. --Everus 17:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC)--Monday madrigal Nice, looks good :) --Monday madrigal (talk) 23:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Isabela says "Step one, we get there, step two, something exciting happens, step three profit!" when she asks for your help with Castillion in the 3rd act. This a a reference to the internet meme. I don't think this is an easter egg I noticed on this page the following easter egg is listed: "In the Legacy DLC Anders asks "can anyone else hear drumming?" This could possibly be a reference to "Doctor Who" as the character "The Master" claims to be able to hear the sound of drums when no one else could. It could also be a reference to The Lord of the Rings, when the fellowship is found by the Goblins and their cave troll who can be heard coming by the sudden distinctive sound of marching/war drums." However, there is actually an in-game explanation for why he hears drumming. On the surface, near the beginning of Legacy, you find Dwarves' descriptions of Corypheus, one of which lists the signs that Corypheus is waking: If the Pestilent One awakens, you will know it by these signs: The air will fill with the scent of putrefaction. You will hear a sound like the cadence of drums. Malvernis the Defiler will try to weaken your will and compel you to bear the orb out of Amgeforn, but you must hold fast. So basically, the fact that Anders hears drums is a sign that Corypheus is beginning to awaken. Anders is the only one who hears it because as a grey warden he is subject to the thoughts of Corypheus just as Darkspawn are. Considering that the above codex mentions weakening of will and compulsion next, it seems that the "hearing drums" part of the effect is linked to Corypheus reaching out to your mind, which would fit with why Anders is the only one who hears it. So basically, I don't think this is an easter egg at all, I think it is just a line of dialogue that references the codex. Scoopapa (talk) 06:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Scoopapa Zevran dialogue as Easter egg Searching the dialogue files for Origins, the only times Zevran mentions the word "wily" is (1) When he is first encountered on The Long Road, and says, "Possibly. I happen to know their wily ways, however. I can protect myself, as well as you. Not that you seem to need much help.", and (2) In banter with Morrigan, when she says, "That is rather wily of you, Zevran.", and he replies, "What is so wily of me, oh magical temptress?" Alistair's "Swooping is bad" is an iconic phrase. The fact that Zevran uses the word "wily" twice is not enough to consider the phrase "wily, wily ways" as a developer in-joke. "Wily" is a word the writers like, that's all. -Sophia (talk) 15:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. Not every reference to past dialog is an Easter Egg. It doesn't help that quite a bit of the times on this page aren't Easter eggs, either. Kelcat (talk) 21:57, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Just a thought, but when talking to Elthina before accepting faith if you bring Varic along and agree with Elthina (before accepting the quest but after the first choice), he will say somehthing about how he doesn't want Kirkwall to be destroyed because that's where he keeps all his stuff. In The Tick, Tick says the same thing. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard on it, but here's a video where Tick says it, I couldn't find any footage of Varic saying it, but I was just playing about 20 minutes ago. http://youtu.be/1Wh2CruhrKk?t=50s -- (talk) 18:46, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Die Hard I'm not that sure about this one, so I put it here first: When examining the bookshelf in the Hawke Estate one of several results is "Hard in Hightown: Siege Harder", which most likely would be a reference to the unofficial subtitle and movie poster of Die Hard 2. :Yeah, that's definitely a Die Hard 2 reference. I'm surprised it's not already included in the easter eggs. --Death by Cheese (talk) 05:43, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed, we should add that immediately. - 05:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Done. HD3, if you would please check my wording? ;) -- CompleCCity (talk) 10:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::You missed an "Its" but otherwise perfect. Added a link to mention Varric is the author - 11:36, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Swooping is Bad The joke about swooping (from both games) may be a partial reference to an episode of the Canadian TV series (Bioware is Canadian, remember), called "Kids in the Hall" from the 1980s. The particular episode was in the first season, in 1988 (I know this because my ex forced me to watch the series). 13621 (talk) 22:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not so sure about that, but in order for it to be considered, you need to cite the specific episode and the quotation from the episode that you're referring to. -- 23:29, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Metal Gear I've just realized Fenris could have a similar appearance to Raiden from the Metal Gear series. His armor nearly resembles Raiden's bodysuit, white hair and slender figure. I may add more to this later. Soulrider28 (talk) 05:42, January 31, 2018 (UTC)